Biology Teacher
by Shadow Jaganshi
Summary: Kurama has to teach Biology classes at his school for a month, and Shadow and Hiei go along to "help."
1. Biology Teacher

CHAPTER ONE  
Biology Teacher  
  
Kurama sat in his biology class, staring out the window. Daydreaming, possibly. But, although they noticed, nobody said anything. You don't just go and yell at the top student in your school for daydreaming.  
  
The bell to change classes was about to ring, so people started shuffling their papers and closing books. The teacher spoke above the racket.  
  
"Shuuichi, I'd like to see you after class today," the teacher said. Kurama snapped out of his trance and looked up just as the bell rang. A few people walked past, whispering to him.  
  
"Aww, Shuuichi, what'd you do?" one girl said, mock-accusingly.  
  
"What are you, nuts? Shuuichi Minamino never does anything wrong. Teacher's pet... He's probably getting some award or something," the boy beside her said. Ignoring this, as he was quite used to that boy's ignorant jokes, Kurama headed up to the teacher's desk as the rest of the class filed out around him.  
  
"Shuuichi, I'm going on a much-needed vacation for a month. I'll be leaving on Saturday," the teacher said. Kurama listened quietly, wondering what this had to do with him. The teacher continued.  
  
"The school wasn't able to find a capable substitute teacher."  
  
Kurama looked down at the teacher's desk, fairly sure he knew what was about to be asked of him.  
  
"I'd like you to teach the class. Now, I'm not going to force you to, and it won't effect your grade, but you really are more qualified than any of the teachers available."  
  
Kurama raised one eyebrow. That was rather hard to believe.  
  
"So, will you? You could just try it, and if you don't like it then tell the principal and he'll call in somebody, but I'd really prefer you to at least try."  
  
Kurama thought for a minute. "Would I have to wear the school uniform if I taught?"  
  
The teacher laughed. "Is that really your biggest concern about this?!"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "I can teach. That's no problem."  
  
"Good! And no, you wouldn't have to wear the student uniform. You could wear whatever you want, I guess."  
  
"So... When was it you said I would start?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Next week. I'll leave lesson plans, but you don't have to follow those exactly. I'm sure you can figure it out."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure..."  
  
"Well, I'll tell the principal you'll be substitute. I'll tell the class, too... That's all, Shuuichi. Thanks again," the teacher said.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama practically ran out of school that day.  
  
In ten minutes, Kurama was outside Shadow's house. He'd been staying with Shadow and Hiei for reasons that aren't really known. To any of them. Just for the heck of it, probably. He found Shadow and Hiei in a huge tree in the backyard. Walking up to them, he almost exploded.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!" he yelled, finally realizing what he'd agreed to in Biology class. Usually he thought things through before saying anything, but he was kind of not thinking... Still in his daydream, partially...  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? DOES IT EFFECT ME IN ANY WAY?" Shadow yelled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, I'm safe. I thought you'd stolen something, or broke something, or killed someone... Or... stolen something... But you didn't! So I'm safe!" Shadow said.  
  
"So what ~did~ you do?" Hiei asked, jumping out of the tree.  
  
"I have to teach Biology classes for a month."  
  
"Really?! Oh god, I've gotta see that! You'll make a complete fool of yourself!" Hiei said, sounding like it was the best thing in the world. Kurama glared at him. "Oh, I, uh, meant, that... uh... I want to come along and help you! I'll, uh... collect papers or something..."  
  
"Good idea, Hiei!" Shadow said, landing beside him and slapping him on the back.  
  
"I didn't mean it," Hiei hissed under his breath.  
  
"Oh well. Kurama, we'd like to come along on your wonderful teaching experience and watch you teach the class! Of course, we could help if you need it. Maybe we could punish the kids. Got any troublemakers in your class?" Shadow said. Kurama smiled.  
  
"As a matter of fact... Yes. There's this one group of--- Hey! You aren't killing my classmates! ~Or~ my soon-to-be students!" Kurama said, sounding startled.  
  
Shadow laughed. "We wouldn't ~kill~ anyone! We'd just scare them enough that they'd behave like good little boys and girls!"  
  
"Peh. Well, maybe having you there would be a good thing..."  
  
"Sure! You wouldn't have to do anything but teach, and grade papers. Stuff like that! We'd do all the dirty work. Like punishment!" Shadow said happily.  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with punishing people?" Kurama asked.  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Shadow squealed.  
  
"Well, you guys can come along if you want, I guess... But I don't want you killing anyone, or scaring anyone so bad they wet themselves, or making them so mad that they start skipping school, or..." Kurama said. Hiei cut him off.  
  
"Of course we won't! We just want to help make your month of teaching... uh... successful!" he said, hoping he sounded convincing. Of course, no matter how convincing he sounded, something like that coming from Hiei was always worth suspicion. Kurama looked at his friend curiously.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, really! Come on, we're your friends! Do you really think we want you to make a total and complete fool out of yourself and not be able to control your class and besides, we can't have you lose your temper and explode and have Youko surface in school in front of the entire class, can we?" Shadow said.  
  
"I don't think that would happen, Shadow... I have incredibly good control."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I can think of several times your control wasn't that great. Like last month when I had that party. Remember that, Kurama?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Hiei remembers."  
  
"You did, Kurama. You flipped."  
  
"Oh. I remember. WELL I WAS DRUNK!"  
  
"You can't hold your liquor too well, fox boy," Shadow teased. Kurama glared.  
  
"Right. Like you'd do much better."  
  
"I don't drink."  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE BEER?"  
  
Shadow pointed at Hiei.  
  
"He told me to."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Bull crap, Hiei. You know you're lying."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"And I can too hold my liquor! I drank like... 12 bottles..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kurama got an innocent smile on his face.  
  
"Good going, crap face. You know that stuff deteriorates your brain," Shadow said. "No wonder Youko showed up..."  
  
"Crap face?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're too kind. Are you implying that I'm ugly, or I look like crap?"  
  
"No. It's just an interesting insult I just thought up just now. I think your face is perfectly nice and looks nothing like crap."  
  
"How kind of you to say that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're ~always~ confused, Shadow."  
  
"Shut up, fox boy!"  
  
"You can't make me."  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"No you wouldn't, actually. Ask Hiei."  
  
"Yeah, Kurama, don't ever dare her to do something like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Don't dare her to make you shut up."  
  
"Well it's not like she can really make me."  
  
"THAT'S IT, FOX BOY!" From somewhere, Shadow pulled out a crowbar and slammed Kurama in the head with it. He fell over with swirls for eyes. Hiei flinched, looking at the bump on his friend's head. Shadow smiled.  
  
"There. Now I hope you learned from your mistake, mister soon-to-be- teacher," she said with a huge grin. She walked away with her crowbar over her shoulder, whistling happily, leaving Kurama lying on the ground under the tree with Hiei.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and put Kurama's arms over his (Hiei's) shoulders so that his (Kurama's) hands were in front of Hiei. In this way, holding on to Kurama's wrists, Hiei dragged the boy back to Shadow's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at the beginning of biology, the teacher called Kurama up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Okay class, this weekend, I'll be leaving to go on vacation. The school couldn't find a qualified substitute teacher, so I chose a student. Shuuichi Minamino is going to be your teacher for a month while I'm on vacation."  
  
There were several groans, the loudest of them coming from Hiroshi Nakada, the boy who had made the 'teacher's pet' joke the day before.  
  
"Hiroshi, I am all too aware of your dislike for Shuuichi, but you are not to make any trouble for him while I'm gone. While I'm away, he is going to have all the power that I do. That is, he can report you to the principal, he can give you detention, and he can assign you as much homework as he wants and give you detention when you don't do it," the teacher said.  
  
"~When~ I don't do it? You make it sound like you already know I won't!" Hiroshi complained.  
  
"Well, anybody who looks at your homework records could obviously assume that you almost never do your homework, Hiroshi. You've done three assignments this year. Out of 88. Your homework grade is very low. Shuuichi will treat you the same way I do. He will not be lenient. WILL HE?" the teacher asked Kurama.  
  
"No, sir," Kurama answered, being properly respectful. Unlike Hiroshi.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Pyeh."  
  
Kurama could already see that Hiroshi was going to cause some major problems, at at the point he was rather glad that Shadow and Hiei had offered to help him out with this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I completely made up that Hiroshi dude, so if he's anything like anyone or anything like that crap or whatever and stuff you know? *ahem* Let's try that again. All characters are purely fictional and if there is any likeness to any real person, living or dead, it is purely coincidence... But that only goes for Hiroshi Nakada. That name sounds familiar, but I just made it up, so it can't be anything... Can it? Anyway, that warning only goes for Hiroshi, cuz I just made him up to be some loser in Kurama's biology class.  
  
Anywho, R&R people! ^_^ 


	2. Day One

CHAPTER TWO  
Day One  
  
Kurama's first day of teaching was upon him in no time. After he got up, it took an hour before they were finally leaving. Thank you very much, Shadow. Ahem. Despite the fact that Shadow delayed them by at least 25 minutes, the group got to school half an hour before the first class period began.  
  
On the way up to the biology room, a teacher stopped Kurama and his group in the hall.  
  
"Shuuichi, we have a new student coming to school today. She's going to be in one of your biology classes, so you'd best explain to her that you're not the normal teacher, and do your best to make her feel okay here," the man said.  
  
"Yes sir," Kurama answered. The teacher looked curiously at Hiei and Shadow.  
  
"Who are these two?"  
  
"My friends. They're going to be helping me out for a while. If that's okay."  
  
"Oh, sure... You know, they look kind of familiar..." the teacher muttered, squinting at Shadow and Hiei.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you never met them," Kurama lied. "They've never been here before." [1]  
  
"Really? Oh well. I guess you would know." The teacher walked down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama watched the students file into the room. He watched their faces as they saw him. He enjoyed every single confused expression. This was his class, which he had been in just last Friday, and now he was in charge.  
  
Most of the looks he was getting, he knew, were not because he was the teacher. The class had already known about that. The strange looks he was getting were because of the two people leaning against his desk.  
  
Shadow Jaganshi [2], dressed in all black, was leaning against the right front corner of Kurama's desk. Hiei Jaganshi, wearing all black as well as his black cloak, was leaning against the left front corner of Kurama's desk. While Hiei was scowling, Shadow had a smile on her face, accompanied by an evil glint in her eyes, giving a quite confusing first impression.  
  
Kurama waited for the late bell, and after everyone got settled, he got up and walked around to the front of his desk. He stood dead-center between Shadow and Hiei. Kurama was wearing black as well, making a very bright contrast between his clothing and his hair.  
  
"Hi everyone," he said. Everyone mumbled something, because that was the respectful thing to do, but Kurama only distinguished four different people who actually said 'hello.' He looked around for the new student. He spotted her in the back of the room.  
  
"We have a new student," Kurama said. Everybody turned and looked at the girl. "Sorry to call attention to you, but would you please come up to the front?"  
  
The girl stood up and walked toward Kurama. She wasn't very tall, probably a few inches over five feet, making her about Hiei's height. She had brown hair with a blonde streak on the left side, much like Shadow's silver streak.  
  
"What's your name?" Kurama asked. "They don't inform me with these things."  
  
"Eclipse Shinomori," the girl answered, looking at Shadow and Hiei suspiciously. Kurama noticed this and smiled.  
  
"Hiei doesn't bite, but I'd stay away from Shadow. Just don't make her mad and you'll be okay," Kurama said quietly. Shadow heard anyway and kicked Kurama in the back of his leg.  
  
"Shut up, fox boy!" she hissed. Eclipse's jaw dropped. The class laughed.  
  
"Good going, Shadow. Now they're laughing at me," Kurama whispered back. Shadow smiled innocently.  
  
"Would you stop it?" Hiei snapped. "Isn't this supposed to be a non-violent school or something? Honestly, you're setting a horrible example."  
  
Eclipse's first impression of Hiei was all twisted around. She really had no clue what he was like, because he looked evil and violent, but then he yelled at somebody for bending rules. Shadow, she thought, was some kind of violent, lunatic girl who looked like the type of person who would buy a motorcycle for the sheer fun of breaking the speed limit and having a high- speed police chase. Kurama, she thought, (although she didn't know his real name was Kurama) was a polite, calm, friendly person, who wouldn't break rules of any sort. Ever.  
  
Overall, she only had Shadow completely right.  
  
"Right. Sorry, Hiei. Didn't know you cared so much about such things," Kurama teased. Hiei glared at him. Still smiling, Kurama turned to the class. "Okay, everyone, this is Eclipse Shinomori. Obviously, she's a new student."  
  
Once again, there was a ripple of mumbles through the room. Hiroshi spoke up.  
  
"Hey, girl! He's not the real teacher, you know! Has he told you that yet?"  
  
"Shut up, kid!" Shadow snapped.  
  
"You wanna make me, little girl?"  
  
The entire class let out some sort of 'ooooooh' or gasped, or made other such noises. Shadow narrowed her eyes, but Kurama slapped his hand over her mouth before she could come back with anything.  
  
"No, I have not told her that. But if you would have shut up I WOULD HAVE GOT AROUND TO IT IN A SECOND!" Kurama snapped. The class looked surprised. Hiei laughed. Shadow still had Kurama's hand firmly over her mouth, so therefore could not say anything.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? That you're not the real teacher?" Eclipse asked.  
  
"God... Okay, the real teacher went on vacation. I'm taking his place. I'm normally a student," Kurama said. "In fact... You were sitting in my seat..."  
  
"Oh. I thought you looked too young to be a teacher," Eclipse said, inspecting Kurama's face. "Why would a student become a teacher?"  
  
"Cuz he's smart," Shadow answered, prying Kurama's hand off her face. "His IQ is like... 300 or something..."  
  
"Jealous much?" Hiei whispered.  
  
"Wow... really?" Eclipse said.  
  
"I think 300 is a bit of an exaggeration... But it's a lot higher than normal peoples'..." Kurama replied with an almost undetectable hint of arrogance.  
  
"Gloat, gloat," Hiei teased under his breath. Only Kurama heard this.  
  
"OKay, well, you go ahead back to your seat for now. I'll talk to you after class," Kurama said. While Eclipse went to sit down, Kurama spoke to the class.  
  
"Don't go thinking that just because I'm 16 and that I'll be lenient on homework. Or class work. Or work of any kind, actually... I'm going to be exactly like any ~old~ teacher that you've had. Lucky you," Kurama said, smiling.  
  
"CONTROL FREAK!" Hiroshi shouted.  
  
"No, you're confused, kid. That's ~me~ that's a control freak. If ~I~ was your teacher..." Shadow let the sentence trail off as she burst out laughing evilly.  
  
'I was right. She's nuts,' Eclipse thought. 'Why would they allow a lunatic like that into a school building?'  
  
Hiei burst out laughing at her thoughts.  
  
"Hiei! Keep your eye to yourself," Kurama whispered. "You've got to act like a normal human if you're going to be here."  
  
Eclipse, not being a total airhead like the rest of the class, also noticed the purple glow on Hiei's forehead. At that second, she decided that Hiei, Shadow, and Kurama (thought she didn't know his name was Kurama), were a small group of some abnormal lunatics. Like, aliens, or criminals, or devil children.  
  
The class had no clue what was going on. Shadow was still laughing evilly for absolutely no reason, Hiei was laughing for no reason apparent to them, and Kurama was just standing there with his eyes closed, waiting for them to stop.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU TWO LITTLE TWITS!!!" somebody yelled. "CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE?"  
  
Shadow and Hiei stopped instantly, glaring at the kid who had just spoken. Kurama sighed.  
  
"You can't just blow up on these two like that, okay?" Kurama warned the kid. "I appreciate it and all, but I've known them both a LOT longer than you have, and my advice is to just not mess with them."  
  
"Why not?" Hiroshi challenged. Kurama rolled his eyes. He knew half the class time was already gone with all this pointlessness, and he was getting rather sick of it.  
  
"Hiroshi, you don't need to know the reason, because if you knew, you would be either dead or maimed severly. Happy?" Kurama asked. HIs voice had taken on a cold, angry tone. Hiroshi noticed this and laughed.  
  
"Gettin' mad, Shuuichi? Is the little genius teacher's pet not able to handle teaching? Poor baby."  
  
Kurama nearly had steam rising off his head. Shadow's eyes hadn't left Hiroshi since he had said, 'why not.' Thousands of images of violent homocide danced through her head. Hiei was having fun reading all the people's thoughts. Until he got to Shadow. Then he almost screamed and quickly moved on to read Kurama's thoughts. They were going something like this:  
  
'Why in the name of everything good in this world did I agree to take this *%$&ing job in the first place? Oh well, at least now I get to punish them. Muwahahaha... I can't believe I took this job. I'm not even getting paid! Oooh, that's a good idea. Maybe I should make them all run 20 laps around the city... What? I have to make a good first impression on that Eclipse girl... Pyeh. She already probably thinks I'm insane. I wonder if I have steam billowing out of my ears yet. Maybe I could get Hiei to mess with their minds so they all obey and are like... my little servants. But I don't want servants! I want students! Dur. Genius. Yes, I know I am. Right! Back to punishment. I guess the most horrible thing I can do to them is pull a pop quiz. Yeah, good idea. They won't like that. And maybe I'll make it a large part of their grade. Like... 90%. I can't do that! It'll just count as a normal grade... I still like the idea of servants better. No I don't. One pop quiz coming right up!'  
  
Hiei smiled evilly. The class was still waiting for Kurama's reaction. They knew it would come, since he ~did~ have steam coming out of his ears, they just weren't sure how horrible it would be.  
  
"Pop quiz!" Hiei announced. Kurama spun around, at first confused, then he realized how Hiei had known and he nearly knocked him over.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!"  
  
Hiei smiled evilly. The class had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Stop doing what?" one kid asked.  
  
"Never mind," Kurama answered. "But you ~do~ have a pop quiz. Get out a paper and pencil. If you have anything to say, say it to Hiroshi, not me, beause he's the one who brought this down on you all." He waited until everybody had stopped complaining and shooting evil glances around the room.  
  
"Do I need to do this?" Eclipse asked from the back of the room.  
  
"No. Come up here. I'll talk to you now, and that way you won't need to stay after class. Everybody else, start naming the bones in the human body. All of them," Kurama said. He smiled as the entire class had a simultaneous jaw-drop/sweatdrop/fall-out-of-their-chairs combination. Kurama walked around and sat down in the cushioned swivel-chair behind the teachers desk. Eclipse walked up and stood between Shadow and Hiei, casting nervous glances out of the corners of her eyes at them. Kurama was just about to start talking when one girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked, peering around Eclipse to look at the girl.  
  
"How many bones are in the human body?"  
  
Slowly, Kurama fell sideways out of his chair. Shadow and Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't expect an A on your test," Shadow said as she pulled Kurama upright. "There's two hundred six."  
  
"Though there might be more once I'm through with you," Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1]-If you never read my story "YYH:The Meeting," then you'll have no clue what I'm talking about. If you have, then you do understand. If you haven't noticed, my stories are almost like a continuing story. They occasionally have references to each other, but if there's anything like that I usually explain it in a little note thing, like I am doing right now... Duh.  
  
[2]- Once again a ref. to "YYH: The Meeting." When the Spirit Detective gang first met Shadow, she decided to steal Hiei's last name for lack of having her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay, so I admit now that this story has a partial purpose of introducing another original character to my stories. Deal with it. ^_^ Though I can't say that I'd know why you would mind... I don't want to go and overflow my stories with OCs. There can't be more OCs than there are real YYH characters. I won't do that, so don't worry. 


	3. Discovered

CHAPTER THREE  
Discovered  
(Ooooh, nooooo!)  
  
Kurama's first day of teaching was a success, if you look at the big picture. Just don't inspect all the little ones that make up the big one. Cuz then you'll think, 'Wow, this author lady sure has a twisted idea of successful...' And I'll be forced to knock you out. So just pay attention to the big picture, which is: Kurama, Hiei, Shadow, and all the students made it through the day without killing or getting killed.  
  
Oh, yay.  
  
When Kurama walked into Shadow's house, the first thing he did was drop all his books, papers (which were paper clipped or rubber banded together and therefore did not go flying everywhere), and bag onto the floor in the living room and lay down on the couch. Shadow was really in quite a good mood. She had threatened a total of 42 students that day, and had actually managed to scare 37 of them. Pretty good for the first day. Hiei was just as stressed out as Kurama. He would have laid down on the couch, but it was already occupied, so he stole Shadow's sacred reclining chair.  
  
"Well Kurama, what did you think of your first day of teaching?" Shadow asked. He groaned.  
  
"Teaching sucks. I like being a student better," Kurama muttered.  
  
"Pfft. Why?! You sit there and get bossed around and have to do work!"  
  
"Because I don't have to deal with all those stupid kids who think smart people suck. Well, I have to deal with them in my class, when they sit there and make jokes about smart people, but I just ignore them then, or if I'm in a bad mood, I'll come back with some intelligent remark and then enjoy the confused looks they exchange because they don't understand what I said. Then I usually feel better and continue to insult them intelligently so they don't make the connection that I'm insulting them..."  
  
"Well you can still do that, baka! It's not like becoming a teacher has raised you past being a teenager! Well, I mean, you aren't a teenager, but just because you're a teacher doesn't mean you can't make smart remarks and comebacks!" Shadow snapped, glaring at him. "You really need to get your thoughts straight."  
  
"Right. But if I make smart remarks, what are you two there for?"  
  
"We are there to keep you from killing anybody, turning into Youko, and we are also there to make sure nobody does anything to you. Some of those kids were thinking of things they were going to try. Substitute teacher pranks, I suppose..." Hiei said.  
  
"How do you know?!" Shadow asked. "Hey! Get out of my chair!"  
  
"I know because I can read minds, and I am going to stay in this chair until I feel like getting up. If you have a problem with it, I'll set up an appointment with the fish. I'm sure they'll listen." Hiei closed his eyes and curled up in the chair with his back to Shadow. She glared.  
  
"Well FINE, mister high-and-mighty, stay there! See if I care! I mean, after all, I only think that chair is ~sacred~, and only ~I'm~ allowed to sit in it, but go ahead! Sit there! Nobody cares!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Shadow! It's not like I'm going to break it!"  
  
"You probably weigh more than I do!" Shadow snapped.  
  
"I seriously doubt it, but if I do, it's muscle."  
  
"Nya nya nya," Shadow mocked, walking up the stairs. She stopped halfway up. "Did either of you notice anything strange about that Eclipse girl?!"  
  
"No," Hiei said without even thinking.  
  
"Yes you did! Honestly, if I did, you had to!"  
  
"Shadow, she's not normal, there's something strange, I agree, we'll check it out more tomorrow, good night, take a hike, leave us alone, go to bed, I'm trying to sleep," Kurama said dryly. He turned over on the couch. Shadow glared at his back.  
  
"Well FINE!" She stomped up the stairs muttering curses under her breath.  
  
None of them knew it, but they had been followed home. Eclipse Shinomori stood outside the window watching them.  
  
'Freaks,' she thought. 'There is something not normal about them, and I'm going to find out what it is. They're probably a bunch of escaped criminals. Or maybe they escaped from the nearest cracker barrel. Who knows... Nobody knows now, but I will! Ha! Maybe then I can blackmail them. Muwahaha... Get straight 100's in Biology...'  
  
NOTE: For those of you who thought that by cracker barrel she was referring to the restaurant, you're wrong (Why would somebody have to ESCAPE from a restaurant, unless it's some place that chains people up and drains their blood to put it in their hamburgers...). She was referring to a loony bin. Cracker barrel is just an interesting term for it that popped into my head just then.  
  
She watched until it was almost dark before deciding that they weren't going to do anything but sleep, the lazy bums, so she ran home before her parents decided to kill her for being late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Kurama had all the pop quizzes graded. He started to hand them back.  
  
"You all have very bad grades. Congratulations. The highest grade in here was a 40%, so those of you who got about 10 right, don't feel bad," he said, pacing around the room, flicking papers onto peoples' desks. When he got to Hiroshi Nakada, he stopped.  
  
"Congratulations, Hiroshi. You have a 0%!!!" Shadow called from the front of the room. "Lowest grade in the class!" Several people laughed, some applauded. Most of them just stayed quiet.  
  
"Shut up, Bitch! Who asked you?!" Hiroshi snapped. He snatched the paper out of Kurama's hand and looked at it.  
  
"Shadow, don't call out peoples' grades aloud. And Hiroshi, DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A BITCH!" Kurama yelled, so loudly that he sent Hiroshi over backwards in his chair.  
  
"YEAH!" Shadow ran over and hugged Kurama. "You just saved me an explosion!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And you also saved his life."  
  
"Damn!" Kurama said, louder than he had intended. The class stared. Kurama made a horrible attempt to cover up for his little slip. "Oh, uh, I mean, 'Oh, good thing I saved his life, I would have felt... eh... horrible... cough yeah right cough cough if he died.'"  
  
The entire class burst out laughing. Hiroshi glared at everybody while he set his chair upright and sat back down.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP? HE'S NOT THAT FUNNY, YOU KNOW!" he screamed. Kurama smiled. Suddenly, the door flew open and the principal walked in. The class got quite almost insantly, but some of them still smiled or let out an occasional little snort.  
  
"MINAMINO!" the principal yelled. Kurama looked at him innocently.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I COULD HEAR THIS CLASS AT THE STAIRS!"  
  
Kurama didn't say anything.  
  
"YOU ARE AWARE THAT THE STAIRS ARE AT LEAST FIFTY FEET AWAY, AREN'T YOU, MINAMINO?!"  
  
"Yes, sir, I am."  
  
"IF YOU CAN'T CONTROL THIS CLASS, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO REPLACE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT, BUT IF THIS CLASS GETS ANY WORSE, OR STAYS THIS BAD, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A STUDENT AGAIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I HOPE THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN!"  
  
"It won't, sir."  
  
"GOOD!" He turned and stomped out of the room.  
  
"God, that guy's just a bit cranky, don't you think?" Hiei said, peering down the hall at the principal's back.  
  
"~Just~ a bit?" Shadow said in disbelief.  
  
"Sarcasm, Shadow, is a very important thing to know about," Kurama said, continuing through the rows with his unorganized flipping of pop quiz papers into people's faces.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Right..." Hiei closed the door and leaned against it. Kurama handed back he last paper and sat down at his desk.  
  
"Today, you people are so lucky as to get to learn about..."  
  
The rest of the class was fairly boring. Especially for Kurama, who had to stand up in front of the room, running his mouth about stuff he'd already said several times that day. At the end of class, two minutes before the bell rang, Shadow decided to be an idiot.  
  
"NOBODY MOVE!" she yelled. The class froze.  
  
"I lost a contact!" she said, looking horrified. Kurama and Hiei knew she was just being an idiot, but the class didn't quite have the IQ to figure that one out. "Nobody's leaving until we find it!"  
  
In seconds, Shadow had the whole class on their hands and knees, crawling around on the floor looking for her "missing contact". Everybody except for Hiroshi and some of the other kids who thought she was an idiot. Most of them had already started to like her. Probably because she ~was~ an idiot. She and the class had a lot in common...  
  
Kurama sat at the his desk, shaking with silent laughter. Hiei stood where he was, leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face.  
  
Suddenly, Shadow grabbed Hiei's ankle and pulled his leg out from under him, looking under his boot. She got a horrified look on her face.  
  
"YOU STEPPED ON IT!!!" she screeched. Hiei rolled his eyes from where he lay on the floor. Shadow twisted his ankle around, flipping his body over with it, so he was flat on his face.  
  
"Shadow..." Hiei growled, trying to push himself up. The class was laughing their heads off. Hiei pulled his foot out of Shadow's hands, but she snatched it back in a second.  
  
"I NEED MY CONTACT!" Shadow yelled, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "BUT YOU STEPPED ON IT! IT'S RUINED NOW, YOU HEAR ME? RUINED!!!"  
  
Hiei gave her a blank look. They were quiet for a minute.  
  
"Oh well." Shadow picked her imaginary contact off the bottom of Hiei's shoe and popped it back into her eye. There was a collection of disgusted noises as the class stared at Shadow, who seemed completely unaffected by them.  
  
"Dismissed," she said, waving her hand. The class was all too happy to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got home that night, Hiei and Kurama decided to go and spar. A friendly little anger-releasing fight where nobody but the surrounding plant life gets hurt. Since their anger-releasing friendly spars always turned into bloody, competitive battles, Shadow followed along to make sure they didn't get their limbs chopped off, or get an artery slit.  
  
What?! That's always a possibility, although its probability is about one to one million with such experienced fighters. And since they're best friends, that doubles it. One to ten million.  
  
They still weren't aware that Eclipse was watching them. Being half demon, the same as Shadow, Eclipse was able to mask what little energy she had. Having no idea why they were walking into the woods, she followed at a safe distance, hoping that they maybe had some hidden treasure, or maybe a big building where they hid dead bodies. Something to make them different... To prove she was right that they were some kind of strange freaks.  
  
They stopped in a clearing. Eclipse hid behind a large tree while Shadow sat at the edge of the clearing and Hiei and Kurama stood about 20 feet apart, facing each other.  
  
The little spy's first shock came when Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair and held it in front of him like a weapon.  
  
Her second shock came when, from inside his cloak, Hiei drew out a katana. At this point, she was getting freaked out, thinking something along the lines of, 'Oh my God! Hiei is going to kill Minamino when he's offering him a rose! He's unarmed! ~Offering him a rose?~ Maybe Minamino's gay...'  
  
Then she got her third shock, the one that proved that these three were a bunch of weirdo freakazoids, when suddenly the rose glowed slightly, Kurama held it up over his left shoulder, and when he brought it down, it was a whip. A green, thorned whip. The rose was gone.  
  
Eclipse had no idea what was going on. The next thing she knew, both of the boys had vanished. Poof. Just like that. Poofies, and nobody was there, except Shadow, whose eyes were darting around wildly, following the blurs that were Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Suddenly, the two reappeared again, sliding backwards away from each other. They stood in the trails they had made, barely breathing hard. They both had a couple little rips in their clothes, but nothing major. They stayed where they were for about fifteen seconds before they leaped at each other again. Guess what else happened again?  
  
Poofies! They vanished.  
  
It was all too strange for Eclipse, and she sat down with a slight thud and let out a confused mumble. Nobody seemed to notice, but obviously Kurama had, because he slammed into the ground on his back, barely four feet away from Eclipse. She gasped. Hiei landed and glared at his friend.  
  
"What the heck was that, Kurama?!" he asked. "I could have killed you!"  
  
"I heard something..."  
  
"Like what? Voices? Honestly, Kurama... Get up. You're hearing things," Hiei said.  
  
"I know I'm hearing things. Duh."  
  
"You're being dilusional."  
  
"Hallucinating? No, I don't think so."  
  
"Whatever, go investigate your little noises, I'll just sit here and stare off into space or something," Hiei said, staring into the forest. He blinked and squinted at something in the forest. He pointed. "What's that?"  
  
Eclipse's shoe was partly visible from where she sat. Hoping they hadn't noticed her, she held completely still. Then, double thinking it, she pulled her foot close to her and hid. She heard footsteps, and suddenly...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ECLIPSE?!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei stood beside her, looking down. Shadow stood on the other side, glaring at Eclipse. The girl looked up at them innocently.  
  
"I'm not here. You're hallucinating," she said calmly, covering her head with her hands. Shadow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why are you here? On my property? This is MY forest. You'd better explain yourself, or I'll feed you to the weasels!"  
  
"Shadow! Holy God, don't scare her! What good will that do?!" Kurama asked. He paused, waiting for Eclipse to say something. She didn't say anything.  
  
"Seriously, you'd better give us a reason, Eclipse, or I'll have Shadow feed you to her weasels," he said.  
  
Eclipse gave him a look that cannot even be described, but clearly said, 'You are nuts. Yup. You've got something wrong up in your brain, Kurama, and it can never be fixed, sorry to say. Actually, I'm not really sorry, but you know what I mean. You're crazy. Lunatic. LU-NA-TIIIIIIIIIIC!!!'  
  
Yes, all that CAN be communicated in one look. It's pretty cool.  
  
"I'm not a lunatic!" Kurama yelled, reading the look perfectly.  
  
"Yes, you are," Eclipse said, sounding slightly freaked out, but not so much as she had looked. Shadow smiled.  
  
"She is right, thought, Kurama. You've got something wrong with your brain."  
  
"Shut up! It gets that way after a thousand years or so! Oops."  
  
"A THOUSAND YEARS? WHAT ARE YOU? GOD?!" Eclipse asked, jumping up. She had to look up at Kurama, being as she was shorter that Shadow, and Shadow had to look up to Kurama because she wasn't all that much taller than Hiei.  
  
"Actually, exactly the opposite. I'm---"  
  
"SATAN!?"  
  
"No, I'm a fox."  
  
"A fox."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why is that the opposite of God?"  
  
"I'm a spirit fox."  
  
"That explains nothing."  
  
"Demon. Spirit fox. Demon. I'm a demon, he's a demon, and she's a half demon, and from what I can tell, you're a half demon too," Kurama said, getting annoyed.  
  
"AND SO WHAT IF I AM?!"  
  
"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it, so don't get mad!" Kurama said.  
  
"Get GLAD!" Shadow added, mocking those annoying commercials on TV.  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei and Kurama said in unison. Shadow sulked. Eclipse laughed.  
  
"Well, you never answered us."  
  
"Why do these two call you Kurama?"  
  
"What? Shut up! Because it's my name. What?! Hey, I'm asking questions! You're confusing me! Just answer the question we asked first!" Kurama said. Hiei gasped.  
  
"GASP! DON'T CONFUSE THE GENIUS!"  
  
"Oh, shutup, Hiei!" Kurama snapped.  
  
"Uh... I forget what you asked," said Eclipse, looking clueless.  
  
The group sweatdropped. "Why. Are. YOU. Here?" Kurama said every word slowly with a pause in between to let it sink in.  
  
"Oh! I was spying on you guys! Cuz I knew as soon as I met you that you weer a bunch of freaks, I just wanted to know what was so special about you that made you freaks. At first I thought you were mass murderers or something, but... What? What's that look for?"  
  
Hiei and Kurama had gotten identical looks at the words 'mass murderers.' Now they looked kind of nervous. "No reason!"  
  
"What?" Eclipse asked again. Shadow smiled and whispered something in her ear. She gasped.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
"SHUTUP, ECLIPSE, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO REACT LIKE THAT, BAKA GIRL!" Shadow snapped. Eclipse smiled.  
  
"OOOOooooooppppsssssssss."  
  
"Ugh. Baka."  
  
"Well anyway, now I know that you're a bunch of demons, and that's why you're freaks! I'm happy now, so I'll just be leaving." She turned to walk away, but Hiei caught her by the back of her shirt, deciding that since Shadow had told her he used to be a murderous theif, and still was whenever the opportunity presented itself, he would scare her a bit. He transferred this message to Kurama and Shadow so they wouldn't take him seriously.  
  
"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere, girl. Now that you know the truth, you must never tell anyone," said Hiei, smiling just so perfectly that his fangs were exposed quite nicely. Eclipse stepped back, or at least attempted to, but Hiei was still holding onto her arm.  
  
"Help? You're not really going to kill me, are you?"  
  
Hiei just smiled. Evilly. Eclipse was on the verge of screaming. Rethinking her situation, she kicked Hiei in the crotch and ran. Kurama took off after her while Shadow stayed to check if Hiei was okay.  
  
It was obvious he wasn't quite okay, though he would recover... He was on his knees with his teeth clenched and his eyes closed tightly, managing to keep his dignity and pride by not rolling on the ground screaming in pain.  
  
Kurama caught up with Eclipse in a second and grabbed her arm. She spun around and glared at him, ready to kick him in the crotch too, if need be.  
  
"Eclipse Shinomori! Nobody's killing anybody!" he snapped. "If you kick me, I swear to God Shadow will have your head on a plate."  
  
"Oooh, scary little girl," Eclipse snapped.  
  
"LITTLE?! LITTLE?! I'LL THANK YOU TO TAKE THAT BACK, MISSY!" Shadow screamed. She was standing with one hand on Hiei's back. He was still on the ground, but he was recovering somewhat and had one eye open to glare evilness at Eclipse.  
  
"Scary. Little. Girl," Eclipse retorted. "You're not scary, you're little, and you're a girl. Two out of three isn't bad."  
  
"I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M TALLER THAN YOU, AND I'M TALLER THAN HIEI!"  
  
"NOT MUCH!"  
  
"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Hiei screamed suddenly. "HEIGHT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING! GOD! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!"  
  
"She brought it up," Shadow accused, pointing at Eclipse. Hiei just rolled his eyes and sat back against the tree Eclipse had been hiding behind.  
  
"Let go of me right now," Eclipse said, looking up at Kurama.  
  
"Why? So you can run? So you can go back there and kick Hiei again? I think not," he answered. Eclipse glared.  
  
"Want me to kick you?"  
  
"Is that a trick question?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you suicidal?" Shadow asked suddenly.  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
"Oh, good. Kurama, you're safe."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Shadow rolled her eyes. "I hate explaining this. Okay, Eclipse, if you kick Kurama, then I will kill you. So obviously if you kick Kurama, you're just asking to be murdered, and therefore must be suicidal. Ingenius, right?"  
  
"Idiotical, more like," she answered. Shadow glared.  
  
"Is idiotical even a word?"  
  
"No, Shadow, I don't think it is, not at least in this language, but it is in my language, and that's good enough for me," answered Eclipse. She glared at Kurama again. "LET GO, ALREADY, MORON!"  
  
"FINE!" He let go. Eclipse stepped back.  
  
"Now, explain to me again what the deal is with the demons and whatnot?" she said.  
  
"Hiei and I are full blooded demons. Shadow is a half breed fire demon. Lately I've been living with Shadow. Hiei always lives with Shadow, and always has, ever since she got the house. Now explain to me why in the name of anything and everything that you were spying on us," Kurama said.  
  
"Because you're freaks. I knew that from the beginning, but I never expected to find out that you're demons. So I spied on you. How come you can vanish?"  
  
"Vanish? Oh. You saw us sparring? Yeah, we don't vanish, we just go really fast. Normal, untrained eyes can't see us. Shadow can, but obviously you can't."  
  
"WEAKLING!" Shadow taunted.  
  
"SHUTUP!" Eclipse yelled. She turned back to Kurama. "So how many demons live in this city, other than you two and a half?"  
  
"Not counting you... There's one other half demon I know of... Yusuke Urameshi. He's Shadow's age... Fifteen."  
  
"I'm fifteen, too," Eclipse answered.  
  
"Good for you. I'm sixteen."  
  
"I thought you were a thousand?"  
  
"That's the spirit fox."  
  
"I thought that was you??"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then... what the... I'm so confused!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's not confusing. Er... Maybe it is, but I think it's not. But it's me that we're talking about, so of course I'd understand it. Maybe you'd understand better if I told you the whole story, but I prefer not to until I can trust you."  
  
"You can trust me!"  
  
"BULL CRAP! YOU WERE SPYING ON US HALF AN HOUR AGO, NOW WE CAN TRUST YOU?! YOU KICKED HIEI IN THE CROTCH! SURE, WE CAN TRUST YOU JUST FINE! I TRUST YOU ABOUT AS MUCH AS I CAN TRUST THAT STUPID FOX NOT TO STEAL SOMETHING, OR TRUST HIEI NOT TO CATCH SOMETHING ON FIRE!" Shadow screamed. Eclipse about fell over. "DON'T TRUST HER, KURAMA!!!"  
  
"I wasn't going to, baka girl! I barely know her," Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, well you're the trusting type. Remember that Ura Urishima dude at the Dark Tournament? Or how about---"  
  
"Trusting Ura Urishima turned out for the best, though, you have to admit," Kurama answered.  
  
"That depends on whose side you're on."  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"My side! Not the fox's. The fox is a perverted twit who can't keep proper control of his hormones."  
  
Kurama smiled innocently and sweatdropped at the look on Eclipse's face. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well its true, you know. Anyway, could we just send this girl home to hide under her bed and fear the almighty and evil demons like me? And... er... Uh... Why are you staring at me like that?!" Hiei said. Shadow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fear the almighty and evil demons like you?!"  
  
"Ya. That is what I said, yes it is."  
  
"YOU'RE DILUSIONAL!!! But we can send her home anyway," Shadow said. She turned to Eclipse. "Eclipse, go home. Don't say anything about us being demons, because as far as you know, you don't know that we are, ya know?"  
  
"No," Eclipse answered. Shadow sweatdropped.  
  
"Just go away! OKAY? See you in school tomorrow. Bye. Leave. Now. Okay? Good. Bye! LEAVE! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWAY!!!"  
  
"OKAY, GOOD GOD!!!" Eclipse spun on her heel and stomped out of the forest.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Kurama muttered, staring after her. "Where were we before that little interruption?"  
  
"Little?!"  
  
"We were sparring, genius, and I was winning," Hiei said.  
  
"Actually, from what I could tell, you were equal," Shadow said thoughtfully. Hiei glared.  
  
"Shut your trap, girl! For God's sake, must you?!"  
  
"Yes, I must, and I can't believe you had to ask!"  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone... I now have more anger than before and if I don't fight something that fights back, then I am going to maul something that doesn't. Like Shadow, for instance. Come on, Kurama," Hiei said. Shadow didn't quite catch on to what he had said before until he had already dragged Kurama back into the clearing and they were about to start fighting again. 


	4. School Dance

Just to let you know, I didn't reread this one or doublecheck it or anything, so it might have a lot of errors... This chapter was an idea that popped into my mind while I was on a sugar high as a school dance last week... It was incredibly boring so I spent my time wishing I was not suffering through the horrible music and that I was at home writing. So when I got home, I started writing this. I think it's the longest chapter of this story... So far.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
School Dance  
  
The next week passed completely eventlessly (If that's a word...). Eclipse didn't say anything about their substitute teacher being a demon, and Shadow and Kurama actually started being friends with her. Hiei still hated her for kicking him in the crotch.  
  
On Friday of Kurama's second week as teacher (yes, he survived that long), there was a school dance. Somehow, Shadow managed to drag Hiei and Kurama in as semi-chaperones (I say semi because they weren't really regarded as chaperones once they got there...).  
  
"How long is this dance thing?" Hiei asked. Shadow smiled.  
  
"Two hours."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yup. Two hours of---" Shadow's words were cut off as they walked inside and were nearly knocked over backwards by soundwaves. The music was so loud it threatened to put their heartbeat into an irregular pattern.  
  
"TWO HOURS OF ~THIS~!!!" Shadow screamed. Hiei turned around and attempted to walk right back out the door. Shadow caught him by the back of his cloak and dragged him back in. They hung around on the edge of the dance floor, watching the people doing very strange... annoyingly strange dances, and listening to annoying pop music.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED US INTO THIS!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"THIS IS STUPID! I'M GOING HOME!" Hiei yelled. He turned around and started walking away again. And, yet again, Shadow dragged him back.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, HIEI? YOU'RE A REAL SPOILSPORT, YOU KNOW THAT!? YOU COULD AT LEAST SMILE OR SOMETHING!!!"  
  
Hiei gave a quick fake smile and started walking away again. Well, at least trying to walk away... Shadow still had a firm grip on his arm.  
  
"STAY! YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, OR I WILL PERSONALLY CATCH YOUR HAIR ON FIRE WHEN I FIND YOU!"  
  
"THEN I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FIND ME!!!" Hiei retorted. Shadow glared.  
  
"MUST YOU HAVE A STUPID COMEBACK FOR EVERYTHING?"  
  
"YES I MUST! LET GO OF MY ARM!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"  
  
"LIKE YOU'D HURT ~ME~, HIEI! I'D KILL YOU!"  
  
"NOT IF YOU WERE HURT BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU COULDN'T!"  
  
"OH, SHUTUP!"  
  
"ARE YOU GUYS ENJOYING YOURSELVES?!" somebody yelled. Shadow turned around.  
  
"HELLO, ECLIPSE! HOW ARE YOU??? FINE AND DANDY?"  
  
"NO, NOT REALLY! THIS MUSIC IS REAAALLLYYY LOUD!!!"  
  
"WELL YOU'RE JUST SOOOO OBSERVANT!"  
  
"I KNOW! AREN'T I?!"  
  
"SARCASM AGAIN!"  
  
"OH. HEY, WHERE IS KURAMA?"  
  
"RIGHT THERE!!!" Shadow turned and pointed to where Kurama had been standing. He wasn't there anymore.  
  
"NO HE'S NOT! SEE?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WENT!"  
  
"WHERE'S HIEI?"  
  
"WHAT?! OHHHH, *^&%!!!" Shadow looked around and took off running towards a little black shape sitting in the corner. Eclipse followed her.  
  
"HELLO, HIEI!" Eclipse yelled. Hiei pulled his fingers out of his ears.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I SAID, 'HELLO, HIEI!!'"  
  
"OH! OKAY! WELL I COULDN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE THIS ^*%&ING MUSIC IS SO LOUD!"  
  
"COOL, ISN'T IT?!"  
  
"NO, NOT PARTICULARLY! IN FACT, IT KIND OF MAKES ME WANT TO KILL SOMETHING!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T BRING YOUR KATANA, DID YOU?" Shadow asked. Hiei smiled. "HIEI!!! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BRING A WEAPON TO A SCHOOL DANCE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DANCE AT A SCHOOL DANCE! NOW GET OUT THERE AND START DANCIN'!!!"  
  
Shadow grabbed his arm, pulled him to his feet, and flung him out into the middle of the dance floor. He slid backwards on his feet and nearly ran into a group of girls. They grabbed his arms and started swinging him around and attempting to make him dance.  
  
'I HATE YOU, SHADOW!!!' Hiei screamed telepathically.  
  
'You don't need to shout in my head, Hiei...' Shadow replied, completely ignoring what he'd actually said.  
  
'WELL I'M MAD!'  
  
'Boohoo. A single tear runs down my face...'  
  
'OH, SHUT UP!'  
  
"SHADOW! THERE'S KURAMA!" Eclipse yelled, pointing across the room. Shadow spun around and looked for him. Somebody had beaten her to him. He was already enduring the same 'torture' as Hiei. Shadow laughed.  
  
"THOSE GUYS ARE GOING TO BRUTALLY MURDER ME WHEN WE GET HOME!!!"  
  
"GOOD LUCK!!"  
  
"THEY MIGHT JUST GO AHEAD AND BRUTALLY MURDER ME RIGHT HERE!"  
  
"HAVE FUN!"  
  
"IF YOU FIND MY DEAD BODY FLOATING IN THE RIVER TOMORROW, DRAG ME OUT AND BURY ME IN A NICE PLACE!!!"  
  
"O-KAY!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO GO SAVE HIEI!"  
  
"What?! But..."  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! SPEAK UP!"  
  
"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW HIM OUT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, GENIUS!!!"  
  
"YES, WELL I'M GOING TO SAVE HIM, THEN I'M GOING TO TORTURE HIM SOME MORE!!!"  
  
"OH! YOU'RE SO FRIENDLY!"  
  
"I KNOW! AREN'T I?" Shadow yelled. She laughed and walked out to where Hiei was standing there fuming while some girl swung his arms around in an attempt to make it look like he was dancing. He noticed Shadow coming towards him and tried to get away from the insane lunatic dancey girl that was swinging his arms around, but she wouldn't let go.  
  
"SHADOW! I HATE YOU!" Hiei yelled. Shadow stood there smiling innocently and looking back and forth between Hiei and the girl, who barely seemd to notice her.  
  
"DON'T WORRY, THOUGH. I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU!"  
  
"WHAT? BUT YOU THREW ME OUT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY WOULD YOU SAVE ME?"  
  
"I HAVE MY REASONS!" Shadow yelled. She turned to the girl. "HANDS OFF, LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
"MAKE ME!" the girl screamed.  
  
"I'D LIKE TO, BUT I CAN'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MURDER RIGHT NOW! HIEI IS MINE! LET GO!" Shadow shouted back.  
  
"YOURS? YOU CAN'T OWN PEOPLE!" the girl snapped.  
  
"I CAN IF I SAY I CAN, BECAUSE I AM GOD!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME MY HIEI BACK!"  
  
"I'M NOT YOURS, WOULD YOU STOP SAYING I AM YOURS!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"YOU'RE MINE! I OWN YOU! NOW SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!"  
  
"I CAN'T! THIS GIRL STILL HASN'T LET GO!"  
  
Shadow spun and glared at the girl. "LET GO! NOW!"  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
Shadow muttered something under her breath that nobody heard, but it was something like, "For God's sake, people, I don't want to repeat myself again... I'll just kill you and get it over with..." Well of course she didn't kill the girl.  
  
"HIEI IS MINE, GIVE HIM BACK BEFORE WE BRUTALLY MURDER YOU AND THROW YOUR WEIGHTED BODY INTO THE RIVER, NEVER TO BE FOUND UNTIL THE WORLD DRIES UP AND THEN THEY'LL FIND YOUR BODY WITH A SUICIDE NOTE SEALED INSIDE A WATERPROOF CASE, JAMMED INSIDE YOUR RIBCAGE SO IT WON'T FLOAT AWAY!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"Pleasant thoughts, Shadow," Eclipse muttered from behind her.  
  
Shadow didn't hear her. She grabbed the girl's wrists and dug in her fingernails (that's the most extremely painful pain that Shadow can cause without actually hurting the person... But it actually does hurt them... Oh well.). The girl screamed and let go of Hiei's wrists. Shadow grabbed Hiei's sleeve and dragged him off to the side of the dance floor.  
  
"FEELING BETTER NOW, HIEI?"  
  
"YES, A BIT, BUT I STILL HATE YOU FOR PUTTING ME OUT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"TYPICAL! THERE'S THIS THING CALLED FORGIVENESS, HIEI!"  
  
"YEAH, yeah, whatever..." Hiei said, walking away.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO FIND KURAMA!"  
  
"OH! WELL HE'S BEING TORTURED T--- NEVER MIND!"  
  
Kurama came running around the edge of the room and slid to a stop beside Hiei.  
  
"I'M GOING TO DIEEEE!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Oh? Well that's nothing new..." Hiei muttered.  
  
"I HEARD THAT, YOU!"  
  
"GOOD FOR YOU! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO DIE?"  
  
"THAT GIRL OVER THERE IS HITTING ON ME!!!"  
  
Shadow, Eclipse, and Hiei all burst out laughing at the same time. Kurama sulked and glared at them.  
  
"SHUT UP, GUYS! IT'S NOT RIGHT!"  
  
"BOO HOO, A SINGLE TEAR RUNS DOWN MY CHEEK!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"GRR!" Kurama shouted. He walked into the corner and made an attempt to hide in the shadows. Lucky thing he did that, because a second later, a girl came running up to Shadow.  
  
"SHADOW, HAVE YOU SEEN SHUUICHI?" she shouted.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"HAVE. YOU. SEEN. SHUUICHI?!" the girl repeated.  
  
"OH! UM... WAIT, WHO ARE YOU? YOU AREN'T THE GIRL THAT WAS HITTING ON HIM, ARE YOU?" Shadow asked. Kurama flattened himself against the wall, hoping she wouldn't notice him.  
  
"HITTING ON HIM? DID HE TELL YOU THAT?"  
  
"POSSIBLY."  
  
"WELL, FINE! I'LL JUST GO LOOK FOR HIM SOMEWHERE ELSE!" The girl ran away. Once he was sure she was gone, Kurama walked out of the corner.  
  
"THANK YOU, SHADOW!"  
  
"WHAT FOR?"  
  
"FOR NOT BEING AN IDIOT!"  
  
"OH, NO PROBLEM! I HAVE MY MOMENTS!"  
  
"YES, SO WE NOTICED."  
  
Suddenly, the DJ spoke over a microphone. "Everybody find yourselves a dance partner! We're gonna play some slow songs just for all you coupleses out there!"  
  
"Uh.. oh..." Kurama muttered, spotting the girl (the one who'd been hitting on him, supposedly) looking at him.  
  
A slow song started playing and the girl dashed over.  
  
"Hello, Shuuichi," she said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Uh... Hi."  
  
Shadow, Eclipse, and Hiei were leaning against the wall snickering.  
  
"You wanna dance?" the girl asked. Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"I... uh... can't," Kurama lied.  
  
"Can't?! Why?"  
  
"I... uh... I'm... uh... already dancing with somebody!" Kurama lied, grabbing Shadow's arm and dragging her over to him.  
  
"AH! What the...?" Shadow yelped. Hiei bit his lip to keep from laughing. Eclipse just got buggy eyes the size of dinner plates. The girl pouted.  
  
"Well FINE!" she snapped, stomping off to harass some other boy.  
  
"What the heck did you do this for?" Shadow asked. She was now slow dancing with Kurama, which is not something she would have chosen to do on her own free will.  
  
"To get rid of her. Don't worry, I'm not slipping into some perverted frame of mind..." Kurama said. In his mind, Youko was whispering semi-perverted things that he would do if he was the one on the outside. Kurama did his best to ignore it.  
  
"Right... She's gone, can we stop now?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Aww, is Shadow embarrassed?!" Hiei asked.  
  
"Shut up, Hiei," Shadow said. "Why don't you just go ahead and dance with Eclipse and see how embarassed you get?"  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I don't dance."  
  
"Well I don't either!" Shadow snapped.  
  
Hiei looked her over. "Sure looks like you are now."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Go murder some demons."  
  
"Okay!" Hiei started walking away. Shadow lunged to catch him and nearly knocked both herself and Kurama over. But hey, she caught Hiei!  
  
"We still have an hour and a half of this miserable crap, Hiei, and I intend for you to suffer through the entire thing!" Shadow snapped. Suddenly, a camera flashed. Kurama looked around to see where it came from and saw Hiroshi Nakada standing a few feet away with a camera.  
  
"Oh, crud."  
  
"What?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Kurama said dryly, glaring at Hiroshi. Before Shadow could turn around, Hiroshi came up and stood beside them.  
  
"Oooh, what's this?! Teacher boy got a girlfriend?" he said. Two boys behind him (his little gang) laughed.  
  
"Oooh, what's this?! Hiroshi Nakada jealous of his teacher now?" Shadow shot back. "Where's your girlfriend, kid?"  
  
"Shut up, bitch."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call my friend a bitch?!" Kurama snapped.  
  
"Tell me all you want. It won't stop me."  
  
"You're full of crap, Nakada," Hiei said from behind him.  
  
"I still say he's jealous," Shadow said. "He hasn't got a girlfriend so he's gonna go and bitch on somebody who does."  
  
"What are you saying, Shadow? You're my girlfriend?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"For the moment, I suppose I am. And there is a special emphasis on the words 'for the moment,' just to get that completely through to you, fox," Shadow said under her breath. Hiroshi didn't hear either of them. He was glaring.  
  
"My girlfriend couldn't come," he lied (he didn't have a girlfriend).  
  
"Yeah right! Everybody in the school is here, baka," Shadow answered. "You're jealous! JEAL-LOUS!"  
  
"SHUT UP, BITCH!"  
  
The slow song stopped and Kurama and Shadow stepped apart, both of them glaring at Hiroshi and his little gang. The DJ started playing incredibly loud music again.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING ME A BITCH, I'M GONNA WHIP ON YOUR ASS!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, LITTLE GIRL!" Hiroshi shot back. Kurama made an attempt to step between the two, but Shadow pushed him back.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOUR TALLER THAN ME DOESN'T MAKE ME LITTLE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! AS FAR AS YOU ARE CONCERNED, WE THREE DON'T EXIST!" Shadow screamed, pointing at Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT, THEN WHY ARE YOU STANDING IN FRONT OF ME?!"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE DILLUSIONAL!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT, LITTLE BITCH!"  
  
"OH, THAT IS ~IT~!!! OUTSIDE!!!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"SHADOW!" Eclipse yelled. "DON'T GO PICKING FIGHTS WITH PEOPLE! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH, ESPECIALLY WHEN THE PERSON IS ABOUT 3 TIMES YOUR SIZE!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP ECLIPSE!"  
  
"SHADOW!!! DON'T MAKE ME CHAIN YOU UP!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"OH, YOU'D LIKE THAT, WOULDN'T YOU!" Hiroshi yelled. Hiei's jaw dropped.  
  
"PERVERT! NEVER MIND, SHADOW, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO KILL HIM!" Hiei said, suddenly changing his mind.  
  
"THANK YOU!"  
  
"NOT LIKE SHE COULD!" Hiroshi yelled. "SHE'S SCRAWNY!"  
  
"AAAGHHHHHH!!! WERE WE OR WERE WE NOT GOING TO GO OUTSIDE AND SETTLE THIS?!" Shadow asked.  
  
"WE ARE. COME ON, LITTLE GIRL!" Hiroshi led the way to the door. His little gang followed. Shadow followed them with Hiei, Kurama, and Eclipse trailing nervously (except for Hiei, cuz he wasn't nervous, he was mad) behind her.  
  
There was nobody outside, except a few couples making out, which the two groups ignored. The seven angry (or nervous, in Eclipse's case) people stomped out onto the sidewalk. Hiroshi and Shadow left their little groups there and walked into the middle of the road, which had been closed as a safety precaution for the school dance, so Hiroshi and Shadow had no risk of getting flattened.  
  
"You get the first move," Shadow said. "Make it a good one, cuz it'll be the only one you make."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that, little girl. But if you want to die, sure, I'll go first," Hiroshi said, rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"You want to place a bet?" one of Hiroshi's thugs asked Hiei.  
  
"Bet? Pfft. No. You'll end up living in a back alley completely naked," Hiei said airily. The guy's jaw dropped.  
  
"Yeah right! Hiroshi is the strongest guy in the school! After he mauls your little girlfriend, he'll come after you three next!"  
  
"Hiei, maybe we should just, like... Call her back?" Eclipse suggested. Hiei laughed.  
  
"Nah. She likes turning people into putty. Can't you tell?"  
  
"But... How many people has she actually succeeded in turning into putty?"  
  
"I stopped counting around fifty. And those weren't stupid street kids... Wait... She fed some of those to the weasels, so that wasn't her turning them into putty... Oh well, she's seen enough fights to know a good bit about fighting..." Hiei said, shrugging. "I don't think she'll just randomly wave her arms around like every other girl I've ever seen fight."  
  
"Ready?! GO!!!" Hiroshi shouted. He ran towards Shadow.  
  
"Oh, honestly, tell me you can run faster than that! Like, slow mo times eight billion! You run as fast as an old man with one leg and arthritis!!!" Shadow taunted.  
  
"SHUT UP, LITTLE GIRL!" Hiroshi screamed, swinging at her. She dodged, dropped to the ground, swung her leg up, and kicked him square in the groin. He screamed and fell flat on his face. Hiei and Kurama laughed and applauded. Eclipse stared at her like she was nuts.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BEAT HIROSHI LIKE THAT! HE'S INVINCIBLE!!!" one boy screamed. Hiroshi's two cronies ran out and attempted to tackle Shadow in the middle of her little victory dance. She dodged. They pulled out knives.  
  
"Oh... %&*^..." Shadow muttered. The two came at her with the knives. She turned and took off down the street with them behind her. She hurdle-jumped the 'road closed' bar and kept running. After she went around a corner, Hiroshi's group let her go. They turned and folded their knives back down and put them into their pockets.  
  
They had just gotten over the road-closed 'hurdles' and were about 6 feet away when Shadow came flying back down the street with an insane smile on her face. She stepped on the road closed bar and pushed off, doing some sort of flip in midair and coming down on top of one of the two boys. Hiei smiled evilly.  
  
"STOP IT, LITTLE GIRL!" Hiroshi screamed. He was still on the ground.  
  
"What, whipping your sissy-friends butts?" Shadow asked. The third one had taken off running in fear. "Hiei, what wonderful torturous things should I do to this kid while I've got him? You're in to that kind of thing, aren't you?"  
  
The boy Shadow was sitting on was trembling in fear. She continued to sit on him and didn't move. Hiei smiled and walked into the road, crossing to Shadow. Hiei smiled and jabbed the kid with his boot.  
  
"I don't know, Shadow. I suppose you could just take his knife, let him up, and chase him till he dies of exhaustion," he said, grinning sadistically. Shadow grinned.  
  
"Nice idea. Isn't that a nice idea, boy?" she asked the boy. He shuddered.  
  
"BITCH!!!" Hiroshi screamed, finally recovering from his little kick in the crotch. He charged down the street towards the two sadistic lunatics.  
  
"Oops. Here comes Hiroshi. Beat him up for me, will you, Hiei?"  
  
"Me? I couldn't touch him! He'd die with the slightest bump!"  
  
"WELL THEN JUST MAKE HIM RUN TILL HE'S EXHAUSTED! I DON'T CARE! Do whatever, just keep him away from me and my victim," Shadow intsructed. She stood up and the boy scrambled to his feet. "Start running, boy."  
  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE CAN'T HURT YOU!" Hiroshi screamed, still sticking to his sexist frame of mind.  
  
"Ass..." Shadow muttered. Just as she was about to punch Hiroshi's thug, police sirens screamed up the street. Hoping they weren't for her, but cautious anyway, Shadow walked away, back to Kurama.  
  
"Cops're coming," she said.  
  
"Yes, obvioulsy," Kurama said dryly. The police car slammed on its brakes and two officers piled out.  
  
"What's going on here?!" one yelled. Hiroshi hadn't heard the cops until they were practically on top of him, so he was still standing next to the road cloased signs, where the cops had stopped.  
  
He pointed at Shadow, Kurama, Eclipse, and Hiei, standing innocently on the sidewalk, watching the world go by. "That girl there picked a fight with me and my friend here! For no reason!"  
  
Shadow was about to protest that there was a reason, but Kurama slapped his hand over her mouth and whispered, "Don't say anything. If you don't say anything about fighting, then they'll think that Hiroshi is just some kid, full of hot air."  
  
Shadow nodded. "Ah."  
  
'Ah' seemed to be Shadow's favorite word. She said it a lot. It was her substitute for, 'I understand,' and similar terms. The reason she used it so much was because she was stupid and constantly had to have something or other explained to her. Usually by Kurama (who, by the way, almost never said, 'Ah,' because his IQ was about 4,000 points above Shadow's and he never had to have anything explained to him).  
  
"Is that true, girl?" the cop asked. Shadow shook her head.  
  
"No," she lied.  
  
"Can you prove what you claim?" the cop asked Hiroshi.  
  
"I have witnesses!" he whined. "This boy here, and the other one... ran away."  
  
"I have witnesses too, and they're all still here!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Did she pick a fight?" the cop asked. Shadow's friends shook their heads no.  
  
"Well of course they'd say that! She's dating one, and cheating on him with the other! And that girl---"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! DATING WHO?!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"You know who," Hiroshi snapped.  
  
"No I don't. Please inform me," Shadow said, crossing her arms.  
  
"You're dating Shuuichi, but you live with Hiei, so it's obvious that you're cheating on him," the boy said, sounding proud of his deduction.  
  
Shadow nearly burst into flames. Being as she was a half-breed fire demon, it probably wouldn't have affected her much if she had.  
  
Hiei had a bit less control (either that or he was even more angry than Shadow was, which was doubtful). Several people nearby screamed and ran away as the bench they had been sitting on burst into flames.  
  
Kurama didn't make anything burst into flames (because that wasn't in his powers) and he didn't make any blood-sucking plants explode out of nowhere. He stood there with his eyes closed and his fists clenched.  
  
"First, I am not dating Shuuichi. And if I was, then I wouldn't cheat on him with Hiei. And second, even if I was dating one of them and cheating on him with the other... WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS?!" Shadow said, exploding at the last part. A few leaves on the ground around her burst into flames. Eclipse backed away slowly, hoping to get back inside the school before the police officers noticed that stuff was bursting into flames and arrested the four of them.  
  
"I believe that is called adultry," one officer said.  
  
"BUT IT'S NOT EVEN TRUE! AND BESIDES, I'M ONLY FIFTEEN, HOW COULD IT BE ADULTRY?! I AM NOT EVEN AN ADULT YET! DUR!"  
  
Dur is a variation on duh, in case you thought it was some strange foreign word from some place other than where ever you live.  
  
"OKAY, YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!!!" the cop shouted.  
  
"As far as I can tell, there's nothing going on here," the second officer said. By now, there was a nice sized ring of little flames around Shadow. The bench that Hiei had set on fire was still burning, and had caught the branch of the tree above it on fire. The tree was burning. Eclipse was still backing away. Kurama had calmed down a bit, but he was backing away as well, being as every single leaf in the street of on the sidewalk was now burning.  
  
These police officers seem to have a pretty twisted idea of 'nothing.' They seemed the type to stand there and watch somebody get robbed and brutally murdered, then not say anything about it. This was either because of sheer laziness, or because their IQs (combined) were approximately equal to that of a rock, or perhaps a braindead hamster.  
  
Needless to say, these were some really stupid fellows, and in this case, it was a good thing. Messing with some pyromaniac demons isn't something you wanna do, police officer or not.  
  
"Let's go." The two cops turned, got in their car, and left. Hiroshi stood there stammering and sputtering stupidly. He watched the cops go before turning around and seeing the fire, which was, in itself, scary. It was exploding at least 7 feet high behind Hiei, outlining him, making him nothing more than a black silhouette.  
  
Shadow was standing in the center of a ring of 6-inch-high flames. It looked like she was standing in the flames and not being affected. Hiroshi screamed.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF LUNATICS! RAVING LUNATICS! YOU PYROMANIAC FREAKS! YOU'RE INSANE! INSANE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE STANDING IN FIRE! HOW CAN YOU STAND IN FIRE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! AHHHHHHHH!!!" he ran straight at the 'road closed' bars, tripped over them, knocked one over, broke his ankle, and limped away screaming. His little cronie followed, but being as he didn't break his ankle, he quickly passed Hiroshi.  
  
"Well this was quite fun," Shadow said cheerfully. The flames around her and on the street shrunk down to nearly nothing, stayed that way for a second, then vanished. "Hiei, put out those flames. The bench and the tree."  
  
Instantly, the flames vanished. All that was left was a huge charred circle where the ground had burned, and a pile of ashed that had, at one point, been a bench.  
  
"Let's go home. This stupid dance thing isn't turning out too great," Kurama suggested. "Wait. Where's Eclipse?"  
  
"I dunno," Shadow muttered, looking around. "Ah! There she is."  
  
Eclipse was pressed up against the wall, giving her three newest friends that look. This time it said, 'I am SOOOO not believing that just happened.'  
  
"Let's go, Eclipse. You've got to get to your house, and we're all going to mine. G'Bye!" she said, spinning on her heel and walking down the sidewalk. Hiei and Kurama followed. Eclipse trailed about five feet behind them nervously, half expecting something else to explode into flames. Like perhaps her hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't too incredibly horrible and stupid, was it? I think the next chapter will involve a good bit of explosions, fire, and other such stuff... Not to mention a bit of hurting Eclipse... Eclipse is my best friend's character, and sorry to her when she reads this if she does not approve of Eclipse's intelligence level... It's not my fault! Blame... uh... Kurama! Or Hiei! Anyone but me!!! ^_^;;  
  
I'm an angel. 0:) 


	5. Last Day Of Teaching

Once again, another chapter that I didn't reread or correct other than Microsoft Word's spellcheck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
Last Day o' Teachin'  
  
A few days after the dance, Kurama got a notice that Hiroshi was in the hospital. He'd broken his ankle when he tripped, then he just kept running until he passed out from internal bleeding and pain. Stupid boy.  
  
Kurama didn't care much. When she heard about it, Shadow laughed. Hiei shrugged and said he deserved it for being an asshole. Life went on as normal.  
  
Finally, it wound down to Kurama's last week of teaching. Deciding that he was sick of teaching, he gave the class half the week as free days to do whatever they wanted. This gave him, Hiei, and Shadow free time too. Hiei, bored out of his mind, got on one of the classroom computers and started absentmindedly surfing the internet (Wow, Hiei surfing the web. Never thought I'd see the day...).  
  
Shadow and Kurama were playing a game of chess, if you can calling it that... More like 'Shadow was horribley losing a game of chess to Kurama.' Noo... wait. It was even more like 'Shadow was having the pitooey mauled out of her in chess since Kurama was her opponent. He was toying with her, because he could have beat her in two moves, but he decided to be evil and mess with her mind for a few minutes.'  
  
The class was fairly quiet, talking amongst themselves, so it was easy to hear Hiei's startled yell from the back of the room. Everybody stared at him.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" Shadow asked. Hiei's mouth moved but no words came out. He looked furious and disgusted at the same time. Shadow walked back and looked at the screen. Her jaw dropped.  
  
It seemed Hiei's luck was worse than she thought at times.  
  
It seemed that Hiei had accidentally come across some disturbing (yaoi) fan fictions on some website somewhere. The entire class was staring at Hiei and Shadow now. Shadow quickly minimized the window.  
  
"Nothing to look at here... Go back to whatever you were doing previous to this little interruption," she said. Kurama walked back to the computer and opened the fanfic window. His eye twitched as he read a few lines of the story. He looked disgusted.  
  
"People have very... er... active... imaginations..." he muttered, trying to hide his disgust. Hiei and Shadow stared at him with looks of horror.  
  
"How can you say that after reading what you just did? Active imaginations my foot!!! More like sick and twisted minds that will never be normal! They have no hopes of getting anywhere in life!" Hiei snapped. Eclipse looked curiously at the screen. After reading a few lines, she screamed and her jaw dropped.  
  
"YOU'RE GAY?!" she shouted. The entire class spun around again and complete silence settled over the room as the students stared at Hiei and Kurama in horror. The book Eclipse had been reading burst into flames. She screamed and jumped back.  
  
The class continued staring. Kurama and Hiei were fuming. Eclipse was on the verge of bursting into flames, courtesy of her own stupidity (and with a little help from Hiei). Shadow was reading the fan fiction on the screen. When Hiei noticed this, he screamed.  
  
"YOU'RE ACTUALLY READING IT?! HOLY GOD SHADOW!!! YOU'RE SICK!!! YOU'RE REALLY, REALLY SICK!!! HOW COULD YOU READ SUCH DISGUSTINGNESS ABOUT ME WHEN YOU KNOW I'M STRAIGHT?!"  
  
"How do I know?" Shadow asked.  
  
Hiei collapsed, unconscious.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Good going, Shadow. Knock him out. Nice. Great. You're so kind," Kurama said sarcastically. Shadow smiled evilly.  
  
"Ooooh, you don't even WANT to know what just popped into my mind," Shadow said, laughing. It was her, 'Oh god, sick and perverted but funny,' laugh. Kurama's eye twitched.  
  
"What? What sick images are coming to your mind now?!" he asked.  
  
The class waited anxiously.  
  
"Oh... Nothing," Shadow said, turning back to the computer screen.  
  
"Yes I do want to know and would you STOP READING THAT?!" Kurama yelled. Shadow laughed. Kurama hit her in the back of the head. She laughed even more.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THINK?!"  
  
"Okay, promise you won't kill me?"  
  
"I don't make promises."  
  
"Fine. I just thought that since Hiei's already unconscious, that just makes it all that much easier for you to---"  
  
Kurama screamed, correctly assuming what she was about to say (I'm sure you can to, but if you can't... Use your [perverted] imagination. You'll probably be right.).  
  
"SHADOW, YOU ARE HONESTLY THE MOST DISGUSTING PERSON I KNOW! I'M STRAIGHT! I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!"  
  
"How should I?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU SHOULD! Errrggghhh... Not gonna pass out... NOT gonna pass out... Ergh... Gonna pass out..." Kurama promptly collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. Shadow laughed shortly and returned to reading the story.  
  
Scary. She's actually reading it. If Hiei and Kurama weren't unconscious from the shock of her accusing them of being gay in front of an entire classroom full of kids, they would have killed her and severly mangled her dead body.  
  
And it would have been FUN. Fun fun fun.  
  
One girl leaned over to Shadow. "So ~are~ they gay?"  
  
"No. I just like making them pass out. It's funny," Shadow said, brushing off the question.  
  
"How do you know they aren't?" somebody asked.  
  
"Yeah, really! Did you have sex?" one boy yelled. Shadow was on him in a second.  
  
"NO I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH THOSE STUPID BOYS THEY'RE A COUPLE OF LOSERS THAT'S WHAT AND I KNOW THEY AREN'T GAY BECAUSE HIEI LIVES ALONE IN MY HOUSE WITH ME DO YOU HONESTLY THINK A GAY MAN WOULD LIVE WITH A GIRL FOR A YEAR OR MORE? AND KU-- er... SHUUICHI HAS PROVED HE IS STRAIGHT ON SEVERAL OCCASIONS, THOUGH NONE OF THEM INVOLVED US HAVING SEX!"  
  
Shadow screamed this all in one breath. By the end, she was so out of breath she collapsed onto the floor, panting like a fish out of water. The boy whom she had attacked and screamed at went limp and fell out of his seat, landing on the floor beside Shadow with a loud thud.  
  
"I think you killed him," a girl muttered, poking the boy with her shoe.  
  
"Oh well," Shadow panted.  
  
"Listen to this!" a boy said. The class got quiet as he started reading out loud an excerpt from the fanfic on the screen. "'Hiei leaned against Kurama's bare chest...' Wait. Who is Kurama?"  
  
"Nobody!" Shadow answered.  
  
"Hm. It must be Shuuichi's nickname from Hiei. His codename for his lovah!" the boy said (lovah=lover, said with some sort of accent or something).  
  
Shadow's eyes were squeezed closed like this: _  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying... Everyone listening? You gotta hear this, it's very detailed and actually... quite disgusting if you think about it..." the boy said. He opened his mouth to start reading again, but Shadow tackled him, knocking him onto the floor to keep him from talking.  
  
"SHUT YER MOUTH, YOUNGIN'!" she screamed, sounding like some dumb hick. She closed the fanfic window, just to be safe. "NOW Y'ALL NEED TO LISTEN UP! THESE TWO BOYS ARE NOT GAY. IF THEY WERE, I WOULDN'T BE HANGING AROUND THEM! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, GET TO WORK! DO YOUR HOMEWORK OR READ YOUR BOOKS, WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING BEFORE HIEI ACCIDENTALLY CAME ACROSS THAT FRIGHTENING WEBSITE!!!"  
  
Grudgingly, the class turned around and eventually got back to whatever they had been doing before the little interruption, while Shadow carried Hiei and Kurama up to the front of the room. She put them on the floor (on opposite sides of the room) and sat down at the teacher's desk with a smile on her face.  
  
It just so happened, about two seconds later, the principal came bursting into the room, slamming open the door and screaming something incoherent. Then he noticed Shadow at the teacher's desk and Hiei and Kurama unconscious on the floor.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" he bellowed. "WHY ARE THEY SLEEPING? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU THERE? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY---"  
  
Shadow, surprisingly, had the ability to scream loud enough to be heard over the voice of some guy twice her size.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU!!! STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND I'LL GIVE YOU A PERFECTLY PASSABLE REASON!!!" Notice how she said 'perfectly passable' rather than 'good' or 'true.'  
  
"Start talking, little girl," the principal ordered.  
  
"They were mixing chemicals, and they accidentally inhaled some of them," Shadow said. She gave the class an evil glare that said very plainly, 'Don't argue.'  
  
"Oh. Will there be any side effects?" the principal asked, suddenly worried.  
  
Inside Shadow's head, several images were dancing around. The one that actually related to the present situation was something like this: The principal, in angry chibi form, standing there with the word, 'BAKA!!!' branded on his forehead. Then he suddenly turned into a donkey. The chibi Shadow, already dancing around him laughing, laughed even harder and promptly got run over by a bulldozer operated by chibi Hiei. Chibi Kurama stood a few feet away with buggy eyes, watching as chibi Hiei ran over and over the chibi Shadow with a bulldozer.  
  
Shadow often had images like this. Most of them involved violence, insulting people, and abnormal things that popped into her mind, usually stringing together about four things going on around her into one big freaky image.  
  
"Side effects? No... There shouldn't be any. They'll be fine when they wake up," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh good. I don't think I could stand having our top student go braindead from inhaling chemicals... Good bye!"  
  
The principal left.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Shadow burst out laughing.  
  
"What a dunce," she muttered. She looked down at Kurama. "Hm... I wonder when they'll wake up... Maybe I should draw a moustache on him..." She looked up, realizing she'd been talking to herself, which isn't unusual in private... But this was in front of a classroom full of kids.  
  
"Hi!" she said. She continued getting stares, so she just burst ouf laughing. Finally, the class went back to ignoring her. There was a groan from the corner. Shadow looked at Hiei.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. He had one eye open, and with that eye he glared at her.  
  
"Sicko," he muttered, standing up. She smiled innocently, a little halo appearing over her head.  
  
"I love you too, Hiei," she said sarcastically. He snorted and walked out the door. "Where are YOU going?!"  
  
"Outside," Hiei said dryly. He stopped and stared down the hall, then spun on his heel and walked back the way he had come, realizing that the way he had been heading had no doors to the outside, unless you counted the fire escape. Hiei never needed to use a fire escape. If there was a fire when he was around, it was probably him who started the thing in the first place.  
  
He turned into a narrow stairway and darted up the stairs, ignoring Shadow's yell of, "HIEI, THAT LEADS TO THE ROOF, YOU KNOW!!!"  
  
"Is he going to jump off the roof?" Eclipse asked, suddenly beside Shadow. Shadow jumped.  
  
"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" she snapped. Eclipse smiled innocently.  
  
"Well is he?" she asked.  
  
"You've known Hiei for a month now. Do you really think he's stupid enough to jump off the roof of a school building?" Shadow asked.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" a boy screamed suddenly, pointing at the window. Shadow ran across the room and nearly fell out the window to look. She got there just in time to see Hiei land easily in front of two boys on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hiei?!" she heard one say. It sounded a lot like Yusuke.  
  
"Shorty?! What the heck are you doing here, dufus?!"  
  
She definitely recognized Kuwabara's dumb oaf voice. She leaned out the window.  
  
"HIEI, IF YOU EVER JUMP OFF THE ROOF AGAIN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN DO SUICIDE DIVES OFF 3 FLOOR BUILDINGS AND SURVIVE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN DO SUICIDE DIVES OFF ~30~ FLOOR BUILDINGS AND SURVIVE!!! IT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO IN PUBLIC!!! PEOPLE IN WHITE COATS WILL COME AND TAKE YOU TO THE LOONY BIN BECAUSE THEY'LL THINK YOU'RE AN INSANE SUICIDAL LUNATIC, AND WHEN THEY FILE A REPORT ON YOU, THE GOVERNMENT WILL COME AND START EXPERIMENTING WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU SURVIVE 30-FLOOR SUICIDE DIVES OFF BUILDINGS!!! THEN YUSUKE OR ME OR KURAMA WOULD HAVE TO COME RESCUE YOU FROM THE GOVERNMENT!!! AND BLOW UP THE GOVERNMENT!!! AND HIDE ANY EVIDENCE THAT YOU EVER EXISTED, AND WIPE THE PEOPLES'S MINDS, AND MAKE THEM THINK THEY'RE 6-YEAR-OLD GIRLS PRACTICING BALLET!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!"  
  
Hiei was completely unaffected by this. All he did was give her a blank look. Yusuke was on the ground laughing, tears streaming from his eyes. Kuwabara was too stupid to comprehend anything that was going on, so he stood there with a blank look of stupidity. Eclipse was surprised that Shadow could yell so loud about such things and was hoping all of Tokyo hadn't heard her.  
  
Kurama was woken up by the screaming and came to look out the window with Shadow and Eclipse.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. He saw that something had obviously happened, since Yusuke was dying from laughter and Hiei and Kuwabara had the same blank look on their face (AH! SOMETHING ABOUT HIEI AND KUWABARA WAS THE SAME?! No... Hiei's look was on purpose. Kuwabara's look was because he's stupid and was confused).  
  
"Hiei jumped off the roof," Shadow said.  
  
"HIEI!!! What the heck are you doing going around surviving suicide dives off roofs in bright daylight in front of who-knows-how-many witnesses?!" Kurama asked.  
  
"What am I doing ~surviving~ suicide dives?! Would it have been better if I'd done a suicide dive and DIED?!" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Well, it ~is~ a suicide dive, and usually when somebody commits suicide, they die," Kurama pointed out. Hiei shrugged.  
  
"Okay, fine. This time I'll just go ahead and die, if that's quite all right with you," Hiei said, but he was going to jump again no matter if it was quite all right or not.  
  
"HIEI! NOT RIGHT NOW! In case you didn't notice, half the school is watching us," Shadow yelled, pointing. Several classes-worth of students were gathered around, watching.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Stupid ningens," he muttered. He climbed a tree outside the window and went to sleep.  
  
"Why is he sleeping in a tree?"  
  
"How did he get up there so fast?"  
  
"How did he survive the jump from the roof?"  
  
"How did he land on his feet?"  
  
"Unhurt?"  
  
"Perfectly fine?"  
  
"Who are those two kids down there?"  
  
"Friends of his, probably."  
  
"Duh, why else would he make a point of doing a suicide dive to land in front of them?"  
  
All these thoughts were flying around the room. Obviously, the class had a new respect for Hiei.  
  
"I can't believe he jumped off the roof! And survived! He should join some gymnastics thing! He could win the Olympics!"  
  
"GAH! BAD IMAGES!" Shadow screamed, having heard that last comment. "Oh my GOD bad images; get them OUT!" She began to beat her head off the wall.  
  
"SHADOW! Hello! That kills brain cells, duh!" Kurama yelled. She continued pounding her head into the wall like she hadn't heard him.  
  
"No big loss there. She hasn't got any brain cells to lose," Eclipse muttered.  
  
"True, but I do prefer she doesn't. She might damage the wall, if nothing else," Kurama replied, staring at Shadow. The girl finally stopped, swaying back and forth, and fell over, knocking about ten desks down on top of her in the process. When she didn't get back up, Kurama walked over and moved some of the desks off to see if she was okay.  
  
"Shadow? Erg..." Kurama muttered. Shadow had swirly eyes, stars spinning over her head in the opposite direction of her eyes, and a dumb smile on her face.  
  
"Is she o... Ha. Never mind," Eclipse said, seeing the brain damaged Shadow lying on the floor.  
  
"Baka girl," Kurama muttered. The class was crowded around watch. Some of them laughed at Shadow.  
  
"Twinkie twinkie wittle staw, how I wonde' what you waw," Shadow sang, way off-key and with a bit of a lisp.  
  
"God, Shadow," Kurama muttered. He waved his hand over her face, sending the dancing stars flying in about every direction possible. "EARTH TO SHADOW! WAKE UP! NOW!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Um... Hiei died!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Eclipse died!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"You died!"  
  
You'd best get comfortable, this could take a while...  
  
"Your dinner got fed to those damned weasels you keep upstairs, and now you're stuck eating the Bible salesman at the front door!"  
  
Bam.  
  
"WHAT?! I AIN'T EATIN' NO FREAKING BIBLE SALESMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE GOT THOSE DAMNED WEASELS FOR?! YOU'D BETTER RESCUE MY ROAST BEEF FROM THEM OR YOU'RE GOING TO... Be... Sorry?" Shadow looked around at the class. They looked so surprised, Kurama could do nothing but laugh.  
  
"Hi!" Shadow said, the same innocent 'Gee, I wonder why all these numbskulls are staring at me' tone in her voice as when she had said Hi after Kurama and Hiei passed out earlier.  
  
"Riiiiiiight..." The class turned around and walked back to their seats like zombies, still in shock from the overall strangeness of that little situation there. Shadow had been in their classes every day for the past month, and they still weren't used to her stunning retardedness or record- breaking strangeness.  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke came bursting through the door.  
  
"Wait a second! What the heck is Shadow doing here? She doesn't go to school! Her and school is not a safe combination! And what was Hiei doing suicide dives off the school for? He doesn't go to school either!"  
  
"Oh. I never told you about that? It's been a month... I was substitute teacher for a month. This is my last day," Kurama answered.  
  
"YOU were a TEACHER? Figures. Genius fox boy... But that still doesn't explain about Shadow and Hiei."  
  
"They were my assistants."  
  
"ASSISTANT? ~HIEI~?" Yusuke looked surprised, then he burst out laughing. "You're kidding?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That's great! I wish you would have told me about this earlier!"  
  
"Right. Yusuke, I'll talk to you later. You're skipping school, remember? So take a hike."  
  
"Oh. Right. Bye!" Yusuke darted across the room and jumped out the window onto the tree branch Hiei was sleeping on, nearly knocking the little fire demon off his perch.  
  
"Watch what you're doing, you clumsy ningen!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" Yusuke answered, already on the ground, running down the sidewalk.  
  
Eventually, the day was over, and Kurama's month of teaching was finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Should this be the last chapter? I have an idea for another chapter, but I'm afraid if I did that, there would be a lot more chapters, and this one already took me weeks upon weeks to write. Anywho, was this chapter any good, even? I kinda think it was just a desperate-to-write-something chapter, and it sucked, but if you're all okay with it, I guess that's all that matters. 


End file.
